


Naked～！-2

by elainekana



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elainekana/pseuds/elainekana
Summary: 一块肉w





	Naked～！-2

～～～  
刚没有一点犹豫地就把那东西咽了下去，快得光一都没反应过来。  
“刚……”光一脸上掠过一丝慌张，他原本并没有要刚做到这种程度的打算。刚脸上还有些不自然的红，当下就按着他的胸膛凑上来与他亲吻。  
味道实在不怎么样，光一想。可是刚的舌头伸出来，他便还是主动地缠上去，细细品尝着属于刚自己的那点甜。  
他们额头相抵，嘴唇相贴，身影看上去就像两只发情期的小动物，片刻也不舍得分开。光一只觉得心里的火燎原一般地烧起来，伸出三根手指并在一起探进刚的嘴里，充分湿润之后才拿出来，沿着他背上那条好看的线条一直往下。终于触摸到入口准备探进去的时候，却感觉到怀里的人瑟缩了一下。  
“如果觉得难受就不做了吧，”原本就对于他今晚的态度有些疑惑，光一立刻想要抽回手，不确定是不是应该在最后关头叫停。  
刚摇了摇头，原本垂在身侧的手来到光一手臂的皮肤上，一点一点摸下去，继续将他因为有些犹豫而收回的手指往自己身体里推。  
光一于是没再说煞风景的话。这件事情他也做过很多回了，并不会因为几个月的分开而生疏。尽管动作不算轻柔，还是很快就找到了能够让刚舒服的地方。  
刚的喘息一下子急促了起来，在他身下难耐地扭动：“光一，不要手指了……”身体像是不知满足一般地热切渴求着另一个人。  
在这种事情上，光一经常是会很过分的类型，刚为此还念叨过不少回，但光一每次都是虚心认错，从不悔改。这次也不例外。“那你想要哪个呀？”他坏心眼地问。  
刚不肯轻易顺着光一的心意让他轻易得逞，便挣扎着要凑过去吻他。  
光一一边得了便宜，手上不消停的同时嘴里还不饶人：“说呀，想要什么？”  
刚于是带着点讨饶的调子央求他：“要你……”  
光一最受不了刚用这种软软糯糯的声音说话，百爪挠心一样的。他实在非常知道如何展示自己的魅力，光一带着七分心疼三分嫉妒的纠结心情盯着刚，仿佛瞄准了什么美味的猎物；这时候再也顾不上什么输赢，将又一次抬起头来了的性器顶在刚身下的入口，开始一点一点缓慢而坚定地往里推进。  
刚微微张着嘴，呼吸早就乱了。感受着身后那处越来越明显的热度和硬度，一瞬间他的脑袋里转过了无数拒绝的词。可还没来得及真的开口拒绝，还没来得及仔细感受，光一便直接把那一整根埋入了他的身体里。  
“唔……”这种感觉太过熟悉，疼痛的记忆翻江倒海地扑了过来。耳朵里嗡嗡作响，那一瞬间好像意识都从这个世界之中抽离了出来。刚深深地吸了口气，身体却不敢有任何动作，好像一动身后连接着的地方就要裂开一样。  
光一开始浅浅地抽动，同时伏下身来亲吻他。刚随着光一的动作拼命调整呼吸，紧绷的感觉渐渐变成了某种更为期待的愉悦感，一点一点扩散开去。  
感受到他的软化后，光一便更加胆大起来。“呜……”性器一遍遍地以熟悉的频率插进去又抽出来，刚动了动嘴唇，却没说出什么来，只是一边着喘气，还一边眼泪汪汪地看向光一。  
那双眼睛美丽、湿润，眼尾有些泛红，性感美丽。光一心下震动，手指在他光滑的皮肤上肆意游走，低下头去与刚交换了一个深长的、湿润的亲吻。  
“疼……”刚仰着脖子，如同一只姿态优美的天鹅，断断续续地喊着他的名字：“光……光一，我疼……”  
喊疼有时候代表不适，有时候代表欢愉，有时候代表两者兼而有之。  
光一于是停了下来，伸出手把刚抱在了怀里，手指在他的脊背上轻轻抚过。过了一会，他从刚的身体里退出来，越过他低垂的圆圆的脑袋，把润滑剂取过来倒在手心里，往自己的性器上稍微抹开，然后换了个姿势顺利地重新滑进那个柔软紧致的地方。  
一股草莓味随之弥漫了整个卧室，羞得醉人，也甜得醉人。身前包裹着自己的地方忽然一阵收缩，绞得光一更加凶狠地冲撞，喘息声和撞击声连成一片。  
“不行，太深了……”刚有点受不了，试图往床头爬一点。可是已经有些脆弱的膝盖却并不如他的意：“嘶……”  
“膝盖别用力，乖。”光一当下就有点担心，赶紧用另一只手把他捞了回来圈在自己怀里：“疼不疼？我看看。”  
人人都说堂本刚比同团的另一位更适合做爱情导师，夸他情商高，心思玲珑，识人有技巧。可是光一从来都说这是混账话。刚不满意，觉得光一就是不服气别人说他不如自己，于是笑着问他：“为什么呀？”  
光一一本正经地回答他：“‘情商高’算什么好话？人家明明掏真心给你，你凭什么说人家用方法论？”  
刚被这句话噎得不行，更气的是根本反驳不了他。一开始还暗暗生气，可是两人相处下来他才慢慢意识到，对方这话并不只是说说而已。  
说是不屑也好、是懒也罢，光一对他确实是从来就不讲技巧，只有最本真的面目。就如同今天一样，所有的舒服或者疼痛，也都是来自那份已经无法从人生中剥离开去的爱。  
确认他没事之后，光一抽送的幅度渐渐大了起来。刚背靠在他怀里，感受着他的抚摸，放纵自己发出愉悦的声音，就像是在对方的动作下奏出美妙乐章的一把琴。渐渐地他的眉头有些皱起，露出些难受隐忍的样子，只有略为黏腻的气息声还在真实地反映着身体对于这场情事的投入。  
在这原始的动作中，刚只觉得一股酥酥麻麻的感觉自身后两人相接的地方直冲脑门，舒服得整个人有些抖。光一偏偏在这个时候又开始不轻不重地打着圈揉弄他的前端。  
这刺激太过强烈而直观，前后夹击之下刚就这么在光一的手里释放了出来。光一在察觉到手上湿润的同时也感受到包裹着自己的地方一阵收缩，就着当下的姿势把人禁锢在自己身前，狠狠地撞击了好几下，毫无保留地射在了对方深处。  
虽然说出来有些羞耻，但那种感觉，就好像真的是和光一一起，到达了宇宙尽头。  
“嗯……”刚有点不大适应，同时又带来了些久违的快感。光一也没有立即从他体内退出去，只是松开了抓着他的手；失去了反向的力，便软软地倒在床上，胸口微微起伏。  
两人之间渐渐有种缱绻难明的情绪升了起来，久久没有消散。  
过了一会，光一才从对方身体里小心地抽了出来，又引来身下人的一丝呻吟。  
光一安抚似的拍了拍刚的头，起身下床，回来的时候手上拿了块毛巾，仔细地在刚的身上擦拭。刚出了一身汗，皮肤接触到温热的毛巾便非常顺从地随着光一的手慢慢放松下来。光一一下一下地抚过刚的脊背，直到皮肤变得不再黏腻，触手透着一股清凉。  
～～～


End file.
